


Get Mad

by Schweet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, References to Depression, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Kudos: 1





	Get Mad

Get mad

Get mad not at Her but at the black seed within you

At it’s wicked vines spreading through your veins

Poisoning your soul so slowly not even you can see what its doing to you

Wreathing its sickening vapour around your neck

Seeping up your nose

Slithering down your throat

Replacing the air in your lungs with its sickly sweet pollution

Until there's nothing left of you but the darkness

All bred from that one seed

So get mad

Get mad and tear out that black seed

Prevent it from claiming you as its own

Tear it out of your wounded heart with crippled fingers and broken nails

Claw it out of your soul

Snap its vines and branches before they encircle you whole

Before they trap you

Get mad

Get fucking mad

And destroy that black seed before it destroys you


End file.
